


Плюс семь

by Amnezyna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их всегда разделяло семь лет. Всегда - кроме одного-единственного дня, когда разница стала неизмеримо больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плюс семь

Майкрофту семь, и он с огромным интересом смотрит на маленькое существо, жмурящее глазёнки в кроватке с высокими перилами. Взгляд светло-голубых глаз существа блуждает по комнате, не останавливаясь ни на чём, но вот за осторожно протянутый палец оно цепляется с неожиданной для своих размеров силой. Майкрофт пытается освободить палец, но малыш держит крепко.

\- Осторожнее, он ещё совсем маленький, - тихо говорит мама за спиной.

\- Я знаю, - серьёзно отвечает Майкрофт, перегибаясь через перильца, чтобы младенцу было удобнее держать его за палец. – И он мой брат. Я буду о нём заботиться. 

Вместо ответа мама легко прикасается губами к светло-рыжей макушке и достаёт из кроватки малыша, всё ещё не выпустившего руки своего старшего брата. 

~*~

Шерлоку семь, и он перепрыгивает через три ступеньки, проносясь вверх по лестнице. Дверь легко и почти бесшумно распахивается, и четыре фута любопытства и нетерпения вваливаются в комнату Майкрофта. 

\- Шерлок, надо стучать, - Майкрофт даже не поворачивается, продолжая что-то сосредоточенно писать в тетради, но Шерлок разбегается, прыгает и обхватывает брата за шею сзади.

\- Приехал! 

Майкрофт подчёркнуто громко вздыхает, созерцая проведённую вдоль листа полосу, расцепляет руки Шерлока, поворачивается – и только потом подхватывает мальчишку и подбрасывает вверх. Шерлок заливисто смеётся и, вновь оказавшись на полу, лезет на стул, и засовывает нос в ворох бумаг и книг. Майкрофт тянет брата за шиворот.

\- Сколько раз я тебе говорил – не трогай мои книги! – голос у Майкрофта строгий, по крайней мере, он сам в этом уверен, но Шерлок реагирует на него не больше, чем котёнок, играющий с клубком.

\- А мне ты что привёз? Ты же мне привёз что-нибудь? 

\- Сначала слезь с моего стула и начни вести себя как положено. 

Шерлок поднимает голову и смешно морщится, сдувая упавшую на лоб кудряшку. 

\- Скучно! 

\- А кто говорил, что он уже взрослый? – хмыкает Майкрофт и отворачивается к своему чемодану. Когда он разворачивается назад, Шерлок уже успевает дотянуться до готовальни, распатронить её на составляющие и теперь крутит в руках циркуль, норовя выколоть себе глаза.

Майкрофт открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но машет рукой сам на себя и отбирает у брата опасную игрушку, выкладывая перед ним взамен прямоугольник, завёрнутый в обёрточную бумагу. Шерлок моментально забывает о циркуле, готовальне и даже о Майкрофте, и дёргает бумагу в разные стороны. 

\- Химия! – торжествующий вопль сотрясает старый дом до самого основания, и где-то внизу, в гостиной, отец и мать переглядываются и улыбаются друг другу. 

~*~

Майкрофту двадцать один, и он мрачнеет всё больше и больше, сжимая телефонную трубку. Он прекрасно понимает, о чём говорит ему мама, и ещё лучше представляет себе, чего ей стоит сохранить спокойный и размеренный темп речи. Это не первый мамин звонок, но он чувствует, что в этот раз что-то не так. Совсем не так. И Майкрофт смотрит на кипы бумаг на столе, потом на часы, резко вскакивает, бросает в сумку пару книг и стремглав несётся на вокзал, откуда через три четверти часа уходит поезд домой. 

Дома он застаёт маму, строгую и подтянутую больше, чем всегда. 

\- Я пробовала объяснить ему, но ты же его знаешь. Я бы никогда…

\- Я понимаю, мам. 

Майкрофт кивает, бросает сумку в прихожей и идёт наверх, даже не задерживаясь у дверей своей комнаты, хотя он не был там уже больше месяца. Он стучится в следующую дверь, но в ответ на его стук не раздаётся ни звука. Майкрофт сжимает кулаки, ещё несколько раз касается костяшками тёмного дерева и только потом берётся за ручку.  
Шерлок сидит на полу у кровати, подтянув колени к подбородку, и смотрит прямо перед собой. 

\- Привет, - говорит Майкрофт за неимением лучшего.

Младший брат молчит. Майкрофт проходит несколько шагов, задумывается на мгновение, но потом садится на пол напротив. Брюки неприятно трещат по швам, но Майкрофт почти не обращает на это внимания. Он думает, он продолжает думать о том, какую фразу сказать первой, чтобы Шерлок не взорвался сразу. Но вместо правильных мыслей в голову лезет только раздражение.

\- Шерлок, посмотри на меня. 

Шерлок продолжает таращиться в стену.

\- Шерлок, - Майкрофт закипает, хотя он обещал себе не повышать на брата голос.

Мальчишка медленно, очень медленно поворачивает голову в его сторону.

\- Я хочу понять, Шерлок, - говорит Майкрофт. - Я хочу услышать твою версию событий. 

\- Ты всё понимаешь, - отвечает Шерлок и вновь устремляет немигающий взгляд куда-то за Майкрофта.

\- Шерлок, это уже третья школа. Третья школа, из которой ты сбегаешь. 

\- Я говорил, что не собираюсь там учиться, - бесстрастно роняет Шерлок.

\- Шерлок, это не ответ. 

\- Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. 

\- А с кем хочешь?

\- Ни с кем. 

\- Ты так и будешь сидеть здесь и изучать стену?

\- То, что ты пытаешься не провалить экзамены, не имеет отношения ко мне. 

Майкрофт не выдерживает и вскакивает, хватает Шерлока за плечи и дёргает вверх. 

\- Ты! Маленький, эгоистичный… Тебе наплевать на учёбу, тебе наплевать на тех, кто за тебя поручился, тебе наплевать на меня. Но мама! За что ты так с ней? Ты хоть представляешь? И знаешь, Шерлок, ты вернёшься в школу. Я сам тебя туда верну!

Шерлок сбрасывает его руки, и Майкрофт почти с удивлением понимает, насколько Шерлок силён для своего возраста. Ноздри у мальчишки раздуваются, в глазах плещется ненависть. 

\- Ты. Мне. Не. Отец, - выплёвывает Шерлок. 

И Майкрофт замирает, стискивая зубы, сжимая кулаки, сглатывая подступивший к горлу комок и с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не залепить ему оплеуху. Он стоит, понимая, что не может ничего сказать – но отступить он тоже не может. 

Так они и стоят друг напротив друга, пока, наконец, Майкрофт не произносит:

\- Шерлок. Ради мамы. 

\- Уйди, - шипит Шерлок. 

\- Ненавидь меня сколько угодно, но ради мамы, Шерлок. Я заставлю тебя, видит бог, я заставлю. 

Младший брат щурит злые глаза, на скулах у него перекатываются желваки, он кусает губы, и кричит, кричит шёпотом:

\- Уйди! 

И Майкрофт уходит, потому что больше ему ничего не остаётся.

~

Шерлоку двадцать один, и он смотрит на свою комнату глазами, полными ярости. Он кидается к своему письменному столу, выдвигает ящик и почти стонет от разочарования, обнаруживая вскрытую панель. Он швыряет ящик на пол так, что тот трескается по линии стыка, бумаги, записные книжки, карточки разлетаются по комнате. 

Он перерывает записи, раз, другой, третий, но нужных листов нет. Синтез вещества, на который было потрачено два месяца бессонных дней и ночей, - от него не осталось ничего. Всё в идеальном порядке, все следы убраны – аккуратно и профессионально. Слишком профессионально.

Шерлок хватает телефон дрожащими от злости руками, набирает номер и кричит в трубку:

\- Какое ты имел право! Оставь меня в покое! Оставь! Убирайся из моей жизни!

~*~

Майкрофту тридцать пять, и он сжимает пальцами виски в попытке побороть проклятую мигрень, но она не исчезает, как не исчезает проклятая папка с полицейским отчётом. Пятая за последние полгода. 

Шерлоку двадцать восемь, и он испытывает терпение полиции, и Майкрофта заодно, всеми доступными его способами, словно пытаясь вынудить его применить методы, которые, как они оба знают, Майкрофт применять не будет. 

Майкрофту уже намекают на то, что тень репутации брата скоро запятнает его собственную так, что придётся поставить вопрос о его соответствии должности. Шантажисты уже не первый раз обламывают об него зубы, но с каждым разом они прокусывают всё глубже и глубже, и Майкрофт не знает, когда они достанут до него так, что он не сможет защититься. 

Шерлок мечется, пробуя всё новые и новые способы применения своих гениальных мозгов, но главная точка приложения его усилий – ускользнуть из-под опеки старшего брата, навязчивой и душащей. Он придумывает сотни и тысячи способов, и каждая его удача оборачивается новой папкой на столе Майкрофта, новой дозой слухов и шёпотов у него за спиной. 

Младший брат не выбирает сторону – он просто подчиняет окружающую его реальность нуждам своего мозга, требующего постоянных упражнений или забвения в наркотическом дурмане. 

И ни один из братьев не знает, кто сорвётся первым. 

~

Майкрофту сорок два, и он держит в руках бокал с виски, в котором уже давно растаял лёд, и смотрит в камин, смаргивая слёзы от едкого дыма. 

Шерлоку тридцать три. 

Всё ещё тридцать три.


End file.
